Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince V1
by george101
Summary: Thakns for those who have reviewed and to those who have added this story to alerts or favorites. Again I own nothing except the plot and any OC characters. Read and Review please.
1. Letters and notices

This is my first story ever so please read and review.

_**I own nothing from the harry potter universe.**_

Harry Potter, a raven haired boy that was now only fifteen, was sitting at his desk looking at two letters that he had just received. One was from the ministry of magic, just thinking about that place made harry remember the fight for his and his friends' lives, and the other was from gringotts bank. Harry silently wondered why the ministry was sending him a letter because he had not used any magic ever since he had gotten back from Hogwarts. He slowly broke the seal and began to read.

Dear Mr. Potter

It is with great regrets that I have to say that I am sorry for your treatment from us at the ministry this past year at Hogwarts. We are also under the understanding that you wish to be an auror for us. Well I for one would be glad to have you here under the command of Ms Bones but alas it cannot be so until you are out of school. I would also like to apologize for one Delores Umbridge actions towards you and your classmates. She is now awaiting trial for numerous actions like the instance where she disrupted an OWL exam, well due to that you are one of the few who gets to retake that exam in one weeks time which will be held at Hogwarts and will start at 10:00pm and will go until you are done. You are to be there earlier so that you can retake the History of Magic exam. We understand that he- who- most- not – be named has returned and that he was trying to gain access to your mind during the exam and for this reason we are granting you permission to retake this exam if you want to. Also your Quidditch band had been lifted and so you may now play on the Gryffindor team. Remember you have to be there in one week.

Sincerely,

Madam Marchbanks

Head of the department of Examinations

Ministry of Magic, London England

Harry was astounded that the ministry of magic was now admitting that Voldemort was back and that he would be able to retake not one but two exams. He wondered who had told the ministry about Umbridge but he could really care less. Harry was extremely happy. He was looking around and grinning, from ear to ear, like nothing in the world could hurt him, then he looked at Sirius' photo and the memories of him came flooding like the Hoover dam had been broken. He sat there, on his bed, crying for, to him, felt like years but it had only really been a few minutes. He looked up Hedwig and said "He will not die in vain, Hedwig, Voldemort will have a reason to fear me when I next fight him. I will not be the helpless little boy anymore he will die by my hand by the end."

Harry stood from his bed and went to his desk and began to write two letters. One of letter was for Ron and the other for Hermione. He wrote the one for Ron first. He started many times but could find the words that he needed to say. Then finally while he was sitting there he remembered the Department of Mysteries and he began to write.

Dear Ron

I am doing as well as I can while sitting here with the muggles. The Dursleys have left me alone for most of the time, except for dinner. Thought that is not much it is more like half a grapefruit, a slice of bread and some water "Dudley is on a diet again." I just wanted to say thank you for going to the Department of Mysteries with me, you fought really well. Tell Ginny that I am glad she went also. Tell her that I am sorry that I cannot write her own personal letter but I have to keep Hedwig in until night and you all live with each other. Sorry that you got hurt but again I am really glad that you fought with me.

Your best friend,

Harry potter

P.S. do not reply to this letter.

Harry looked over the letter then placed it in an envelope. He grabbed another piece of parchment then started Hermione's letter.

Dearest Hermione

I just wanted to say that I am really glad that you were with me at the Department of Mysteries. I am really sorry that I did not listen to you when you told me that it was a trap but I just had to make sure he was ok. Those visions felt so real all of the time. I am sorry that you got injured by dolohov's curse I froze up. When you fell I felt like I could not go on, I don't know why but when Neville said that you had a pulse it gave me the power go on and fight the death eaters. I now understand why Sirius died and that was to give me the chance for a long and happy life. His death will not be in vain, Voldemort will pay for what he took from me. On a much happier note I just received a letter from the ministry and they said that they now admit that Voldemort has returned. Also someone must have told them what happened last year because umbridge is being put on trial. The letter said that we get to retake the astronomy exam because of her outburst halfway through it. Well that is all that I can say at the moment but remember mione what the best thing to ever happen to me was. See you at the retake exams.

Love always,

Harry Potter

P.S. Do not reply to this we will talk after or before the retake exams.

Harry reread the letter then put in an envelope and gave them to Hedwig. "I sorry but could you please take these letters to Ron and Hermione. Take Ron his first then take Hermione hers stay with her for the night then you can come back home. Thank you." With that Hedwig nipped his figure lovingly then flew out the open window. Harry went back to his letters that he received. He placed the one from the ministry in a box where he kept all of his sentimental items. Then he turned to the gringotts letter and slowly opened it. To his surprise two fell out. He looked at who they were from. One was from Ragnok the director of gringotts and the other was from professor Dumbledore. He opened up the one from Ragnok first.

Dear Mr. Potter

I would like to say that you have my condolences for the death of your godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black. Now his will reading will be held in two weeks "on the 15 of July" and you are primary benefactor. I would have held this sooner but it is my understanding that you are to retake two exams next week. I would like to wish you good luck. Again sorry for your loss we will see you on July 15 at 10:00am.

Sincerely,

Director Ragnok

Gringotts Bank, London Branch

Harry looked at the letter and then pulled professor Dumbledore's.

Dear Harry

I am sorry that I did not tell you the truth last year. From now on I am going to promise to help you and tell you what you want to know as long as it is reasonable. We will talk of this later for now I wanted tell you that at 9:00am I will be picking you up for both the will reading and the exams.,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Head warlock

Order of Merlin First Class

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Chief Mugwump

Harry read the letter then put it with the one from the ministry. Then hopped in bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep


	2. Exams

The week went quite quick and now it was 8:45am, and in fifteen minutes the headmaster would be here. Harry was silently waiting when he remembered that he had not told the Dursleys so he ran down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "I am leaving here soon to take an exam for my school." He received a grunt to he continued. "The headmaster from my school is coming here to pick me up but I will be back by around midnight."

Vernon just nodded, his aunt looked up from the window, and Dudley just got up and went outside without saying a word to harry. Harry just went up to his room to wait for professor Dumbledore to come a collect him. After a while there was a faint pop down stairs so harry ran downstairs to see the Dursleys looking bewildered at the sight of professor Dumbledore just appearing in the sitting room.

When Dumbledore caught sight of Harry he smiled and said "Harry, my boy, how are you holding up?"

Harry just smiled and replied "as good as I can professor. How are you?"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Great, and call me Albus when we are not in school please." When harry nodded his head he continued "Before we leave here harry I would like to say that everything that I said in that letter holds true. Also I would like to ask you if you think that Miss Granger would like to be head girl next year." He watched amusingly as the expression on harry's face changed from curiosity to confusion.

"Yeah she would, Harry began, 'but how can you do that Pro…Albus? I mean I thought that you were not supposed to show favoritism in a student." Harry watched as professor Dumbledore's expression grew wider and his eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Well Harry, Albus said, 'you and her are going to be the new school junior head boy and head girl. What that means is that you and she will have all of the privileges of the real head boy and girl, but you have to listen to them and the teachers. That also means that you will be the head boy and girl next year, we are only doing this so that the up and coming heads can get ready to be in that position and if they want out of it they can. So will you be the junior head boy this year?"

Harry thought it over then said "Ok I will do it but what about Ron, will he still is prefect and who will take mione's place while she is gone?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly at harry's pet name for Hermione, then he quickly said "Mister Weasley will still be a prefect and parvarti patil will take Hermione's place. Now I would also like to say that you are the only one that will be at the school early for the History of Magic exam and so professor Flitwick will be giving it to you, then you may do what you want as long as you stay on the grounds until six then you will have an hour long dinner. While the test is not until ten I wanted the students there early so that they can go over all of the rules and answer any questions that you all may have." He brought out an old can and then said "Oh I almost forgot Mrs. McGonagall told me to tell you that you will be the next Gryffindor Quidditch captain and she also said that you cannot give it back." With that harry grabbed a hold of the old can and then there was a sharp pull behind his naval and he was in the headmasters office.

Harry looked around then burst out laughing. While he was laughing Albus was looking at himself and everything to see what was so funny. Harry noticed this and said "It is not you, Albus that is the first time that I have used a portkey and stayed standing." As soon as he said this though he fell on his face and they both burst out laughing.

Then the headmaster looked at his clock on the wall and said "I think that you should be going harry, if I was you I would try to find professor Flitwick and have him move the test up so that you can go outside for a little while. See you soon Harry and good luck."

"Ok Albus, Harry replied, 'see you soon as well." Harry was walking along the corridors and thought "I think that professor Flitwick might be in the great hall so I should go down there to check and if he is not then I will go to his room. So with that harry went down to the great hall. It was not long until he saw the short professor and what seemed to be a goblin talking together. Once he entered they both looked up and a surprised look glanced across their faces.

"Well hello there Mister Potter, said professor Flitwick, 'I would like to introduce you to boulder, he is the goblin liaison for Madam Marchbanks. He is also the goblin that grades the test papers, although he is here only to take the papers to his office to grade them he will not tell you your grade until you receive you letter."

Harry said "nice to meet you honorable goblin may your enemies' fear you for all time and you gold never run out." The goblin looked shocked at him but handed him an examination then ushered him to a table where harry began the test. About two hours later his test was taken away and the goblin walked out. "I think that I will go lie by the lake professor, if you need anything I will be there or at Hagrids."

"Ok harry, professor Flitwick said, 'see you soon." With that he went off towards the headmasters' office. While professor flitwick was heading there, harry went to the lake to relax.

On his way there he saw hagrid waking out of the forbidden forest Harry waved him over and said "Hey Hagrid, How are you doing?"

Hagrid walked over to him and said "I am fine, 'Arry, just been to see grawp. He is getting so much better speakin english. But don't mind me Arry how are you doing with Sir…. Sirius' death an all?

"I am fine now hagrid, replied Harry, 'I was really upset at first mind you, but I have gotten over it, now." Even as he said this hagrid could see that he was still hurting on the inside.

"Come on in Harry, insisted Hagrid, 'we can talk inside the cabin and I can make us some tea or rock cakes." Reluctantly harry walked inside and was immediately tackled by fang. After fang was pulled off of him, he sat down and hagrid asked if he knew how buckbeak was. After a three hour talk and then lunch harry went to the lake to sit and think some things over.

"Bye hagrid, harry said, 'I will be at the lake if you want to talk but I can only talk until about six, then I need to go eat and wait for more people to show up." With a wave from hagrid he left for the lake. It had only taken about ten minutes to get to the lake. Once there harry laid down and looked up at the clouds. "I wonder if my parents and Sirius ever did this, Harry thought, 'if they did, did they ever wonder about the world after they graduate. It was after this thought that he saw a tree with something carved into it. He got up and walked over to the old looking tree, and carved into its trunk was a heart with the initials JP + LE forever inside it. This was where they admitted their love for each other. With that thought harry went back over and sat down tossing stones into the lake.

He sat like that for awhile when he finally felt that he had been sitting there long enough. Well it was that and the fact that his stomach was growling. So he started his slow walk back up to the castle. He had not gone but a few meters into the castle when he was tackled by someone with bushy brown hair. He could tell that it was Hermione because of the bone crushing hug that he was receiving. Harry just hugged her back and put his head into her hair. Hmmm…. She smells like vanilla and old books, just perfect. Wait did I just think that about my best friend in the whole world.

After sometime just standing there Harry said "As much as I would like to stand here hugging all of the time, we have to go eat and listen to a speech then take the exam."

Hermione just blushed then let go of harry mumbling her apologies and they began to walk to the great hall. As they were walking Hermione said "Sorry about earlier, harry, It is just that I was going to ask you if you are better with dealing with Sir…Sirius. Also I have missed you so much in the last month." She blushed and whispered the last part so that harry had to strain his ears to hear it.

"I have missed you too, replied harry, 'and as far as Sirius goes I now understand that he did what he did to save me and he would have done it anyways so I will just wait until I can get my revenge for him." With that Hermione took his hand and walked into the great hall. As soon as harry walked in he saw all most of his Gryffindor classmates, but he immediately saw Ron talking to Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Both, him and Hermione walked up to where Ron was sitting and quickly began eating.

While eating Ron explained that he was in Romania with Charlie, when his letter arrived. He said that Dumbledore sent him a two way portkey about two days ago so that he could retake this exam then go back until they want to come home. Seamus said that he had mostly been staying at home relaxing and hanging out with Dean so far this summer but his parents might take him to Paris.

As soon as they were done eating and talking about their summer Professor Dumbledore arrived and said "Now that we are all done eating you all will have to stay inside for a little while until the instructor arrives, then he will go over the rules like usual." He chuckled at this than said "You all may play whatever games you like but they must over with when the instructor comes in." With that he walked out of the great hall.

After professor Dumbledore left the hall Harry was immediately bombarded with questions about the truth about the fight in the ministry. Dean even took out the daily prophet and right on the front page was Cornelius fudge with the destroyed statue behind him. The headline said:

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED'S RETURN: FACT OR FICTION.

Based on recent findings it has been confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has in fact returned. In June He Who Must Be Named tried to attack the ministry of magic but was thwarted by none other than the great Albus Dumbledore and the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. We asked Albus some questions and he said that he only arrived after the first initial attack and that it was harry potter that came to save the day. Also when we arrived to the scene it was said that the department of mysteries was destroyed and that someone had fallen through the veil of death. We first arrived seeing Mr. Potter laying on the floor then prof. Dumbledore portkeyed him out. It was also then that we found out that there were some of He Who Must Not Be Named's followers tied up. We were not able to get an interview with Mr. Potter but Prof. Dumbledore said that he will have Mr. Potter give us a brief interview when he wishes.

The full story pg.3

The Names of the Followers pg.4

"So what really happened Harry at the ministry?" Asked dean. Harry could tell that he was not going to get anywhere if he did not answer the question because now every eye was on him. So Harry just sighed and said "Well it all started after the History of Magic exam. After the exam I heard some information that I believed at the time was really valuable. The information was that Voldemort to torture someone that I cared for deeply so because there was no teachers that would be able to help I decided that I would go alone. At first Hermione told me to stay here but I was going whether they liked or not. Then she convinced me to check and see if they were safe and If not then I could leave so we had some help in order to break into umbridges office to use the floo." Harry continued all the way to the end without any questions.

They all thought about this then Pavarti asked "Who all went with you Harry to help save the person?" Harry looked at Hermione then Ron and then at last Neville and said "Me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood." Everyone looked at Neville then Ron then Hermione then at last Harry. It was then that Lavender brown asked "Why the others Harry? I mean Ron is you best mate so yeah he would have gone and Hermione…" She stopped right there due to Hermione giving her a glare that would have scared even voldemort.

Harry must not have caught the look though because he just answered the question "they went with me because for one they would not take no for an answer and last because they are the only peoale that were brave enough to go to a fight with me, even when they knew that they might not live to see the next day. I mean look at what happened to them I was almost possessed, Ron was attacked by some brains, Ginny broke her ankle, Luna was scratched up, Neville lost his wand and Hermione…" He stopped and looked at Hermione with sorrow in his eyes then he said "she was the worst out of all of us she was hit with a dark curse and almost died. I mean we all were close to death at some point but we survived. Well not all of us there was someone who died that night and he died right in front of me." He did not get to finish because there was a cough near the door.

When they all looked up there was an old man standing there and he said "Hi my name is Mr. Wisner and I am here to give you the astronomy exam. So please follow me and we will begin." They had to wait until dark in order to even start then they had a break due to rain clouds blocking the stars so by the time the exam was over it was one in the morning. The students slowly began their way down to the great hall to await the portkeys to go home. Harry had just walked in the door when prof. Dumbledore said "Mr. Potter, Ms Granger I need to speak with you both, please." They said their goodbyes then followed the headmaster to his office.


	3. Offers and revalations

Once in the office Hermione asked "What did to need to speak with us about professor?" "Well first Ms Granger I want you to call me albus and I wanted to ask you how your summer has been." "My summer has been great so far pro…Albus." "Good, now I would also like to ask if you would like to be guaranteed the head girl spot your last year here." "Yes that would be great but isn't that showing favoritism?" Albus just smiled and said "Well not really but I will have harry explain that to you because I have an appointment that should only take a few minutes." With that he walked out of the door.

Hermione turned quickly to harry with a look that said "spill everything you know or else" so he said "Now mione, it is not favoritism because technically it will start this year and continue forever. They are starting this new position called junior head boy or head girl so that the next heads can have time get used to the position before their last year." That seemed to calm her down a little. She then looked at harry and asked "So what is the jobs of the new position?" "Well you get all of the normal quirks but you will have to listen to the real heads and the teachers."

Hermione just thought for a second then said "I wonder who will be the junior head boy." Harry looked around sheepishly and then mumbled something "What did you say harry?" asked Hermione. "I said that it would be me." replied harry. Hermione just sat there looking in the space then said "Are you sure harry." "Yeah he already asked me and I did not answer him until I knew if you would take it or not." She just smiled and said "Well I will take up the offer."

After she said this the headmaster walked in and asked. "Well did you all figure anything out?" "Yes albus we have and we will both take the offer." Hermione replied. "That is great, now harry you have to go back to you relatives." Harry looked down and said "Yes sir I know." Hermione thought for a second then said "Albus if V.V.. Voldemort stole harry's blood then wouldn't he be able to find harry and get through the wards around his house."

Albus's face paled then he said "You are absolutely right about that Ms. Granger. Harry you will instead go to grimauld place. You will also go Ms. Granger." He quickly pulled out an old boot out from inside his desk and it glowed blue and he said "grab on." Then there was a tug and harry found himself inside the living room of grimauld place.

"Ok Harry here is where you will be staying until the end of summer. Now I am going to go inform your relatives that you will not be going back probably ever. Now come along Ms. Granger I will take you home." He looked towards Hermione who said "No I want to stay here with Harry please." Harry quickly said "Albus why don't I have Dobby go and get our things and then you can inform my relatives and bring back mione's. That way her parents are safe and there is plenty room here for everyone." "That would be great harry so I will be back here soon." With that he apparated out of the room with a near silent pop.

After Albus left harry called out "dobby". There was a pop and an excited little elf ran over hugging harry's leg asking "What is the great harry potter be needing done?" "Well dobby I was wondering if you would like to go over to my old place and get all of my things and then go get Hermione's stuff please." With a pop dobby was gone.

After dobby left Harry and Hermione went and sat done on a couch waiting for albus and Hermione's parents. After a few minutes of waiting harry asked "Do you think that your parents will be hungry when they arrive?" Umm.. Yeah I think that would be great thank you harry." Harry thought for a second then said "Winky will come here for a second."

There was a pop and another droopy eared house elf was standing in the living room. "You called." She said. "Yeah I did winky would you be able cook dinner for five people please." Winky looked down and quietly said "I have not enough magic to do it sir. House elves must have a family in order to have their magic. Cause I is having no family I has no more magic left." Harry looked at the little elf then said "How would you like it if you and dobby a potter elf I will pay you both and you will have vacation days. If you do not want to do anything like going up to high spots just tell me and you will not have to would that be ok with you."

She just nodded her head vigorously then they heard a pop and dobby was there crying. "Do you really mean it, sir?" He asked. "Yeah I mean it I would love it if you would work for me then you both would have a nice home to live in and friends to talk to." They both smiled broadly then Harry asked "So how do you both become my house elves?" "All you have to do is say I Harry Potter Claim dobby and winky as potter house elves." Harry did and there was a flash of bright white light then winky said "I have my magic back sir, I will be getting to your dinner right away sir." She then popped out and dobby left with their clothes to go put them in their rooms.

They waited for about twenty minutes just talking about how they thought the exams went when they heard a pop and looked up at the newcomers only to notice that it was albus and the grangers. Harry then noticed that albus looked like he was really mad. He whispered something to the grangers then he apparated out.

Hermione quickly jumped up and ran over to her parents and gave them each a hug then turned to harry and said "Harry these are my parents DR. Dan Granger and Dr. Helen Granger." Harry quickly stood and shook Mr. Grangers hand while saying "Hello I am Harry, Harry Potter and this was my godfathers' house. Would either care for a meal or do you all want to go straight to bed." He asked that because based on their night clothes he had guessed that they were either in bed or getting ready for bed. They thought for a second then said "We would like to grab something to eat the way you all travel makes me hungry. Oh and your headmaster said that you could have someone fix our clothes he shrunk them so that he could teleport us both her." Harry chuckled and said "That can be arranged. Winky is cooking dinner as we speak and if dobby wants to he can unshrink your clothes and move them to a room for you." As soon as he was done speaking dobby popped in and took the clothes then popped back out. They all got to the dinner table and sat down when Ms. Granger said "Harry would you please call James and Helen. We feel old when you call us that. Now also I wanted to ask you what you meant on your letter to Hermione about the best thing that ever happened to you was. Please do not be angry at our daughter for showing us your letter she was just so happy that you wrote her and was getting over your godfathers' death that she sort of just threw the letter at us." Hermione blushed and harry sighed.

"Well to be honest with you, Helen the best thing that ever happened to me was saving your daughter from the troll our first year. She might not have been my first friend but over the years I have considered to call her my best friend ever. You do know what happened at the end of last year." They just said "We know that you and some other students along with my daughter broke into you government building trying to save your godfather and that Hermione was injured during a terrorist attack while you all were there." So Harry told them of what really happened.

When he got to the part where Hermione fell he stopped and said "When mione fell it was like the fight just came right out of me but then Neville said that she had a pulse and it gave me a reason to fight again to keep her and the others safe." He continued until he chased bellatix then he said "She just kept running and I really wanted to hurt he do I cast the cruciatus curse at her' here Hermione gasped and harry said 'yeah I did mione but it did not work, she said that you had to want to give them pain and really enjoy it but that righteous anger would not work." He continued until the end and said "Again mione I am sorry that you were hurt and I want you to know that the next time I see dolohov he will die alongside every last deatheater until Voldemort himself and then he too will die by my hand and only my hand. And it will be a very painful experience for him."

After harry finished his tale Hermione ran over and gave him a great big hug then a kiss on the cheek and said "I know you will harry but let us forget the past until the time is right to speak of it I think that it will be easier on everyone if we got to bed at some point. Harry just smiled and then they heard the door open and harry quickly ran to the door with his wand at the ready.


	4. Disussions

When he got to the door he saw albus and asked "What did I see in the mirror of errised and what year did I find it?" Albus quickly answered "you saw your family and that was in your first year." Harry smiled and dropped his guard when all of a sudden there was a flash of light from behind Dumbledore and harry quickly pushed Hermione and her parents out of the way and was already had the killing curse on his lips when he noticed that it was moody that shot at him. Harry then dropped his guard a little but still stood in front of Hermione and her parents.

He then said "You are extremely lucky that you did not hit anyone moody or you would have been dead where you stand. If that was a test then you are extremely stupid to try something like that when you know that I know the killing curse and will now not ever hesitate on using it if I have to. Constant Vigilance my arse, I knew who you were because I am sure that albus scanned your minds and asked you all questions before allowing you here and because I knew that is was the real him you all had to be real as well." Hermione was going to get on to him for use of the language but she decided that harry had a point so she let it slip.

Everyone was shocked not only did harry use excellent logic to figure out a problem he also almost used an unforgivable on mad eye moody and he also yelled at him and still lived. "Aright let's get to the dining room so we can eat and talk about the upcoming news." Stated albus. They all nodded and walked toward the dining room.

About half way there tonks tripped and harry caught her and whispered in her ear "Careful Nymphadora we would not want that cute little body of yours scratched up now would we." Tonks blushed and Hermione had an odd expression on her face. Once they arrived at the table they all sat down and Hermione made sure to set beside harry. It was at that moment that harry raised his hands and food appeared on the table.

Hermione looked surprised but albus just chuckled and said "Well harry I did not know that you liked to copy me when you are at home maybe I should have you lead this year's welcome back feast." "Well you know that is one trick I always thought was interesting. Well that and the billowing cloak that snape does." Hermione decided to say "That is professor snape harry and did you really do wandless magic." "No mione I just had winky teleport in the food while I was raising my arms." Hermione just blushed and began to quickly eat.

After everyone had eaten they moved to the sitting room to talk. Harry decided to start the conversation "so fluer how is everything going. Did you get a job or are you here to join the order?" "My time 'ere ez great and oui I did get a job at gringotts bank. I vork under the president to help watch all the files and to go get stuff if he needs et. At first I came here to vork then I met bill but that did not last longer than a first date. He was affected by my allure so I had to break up with him so zen Dumbledore saw me at the bank and asked me to join ze order and I zought that it would be better than sitting around looking for a place to stay."

Hermione was confused "Um fleur I thought veela used their allure to find their mate?" "Zey do 'ermione but it iz ze opposite if the guy iz immune zen he is our mate it iz zis way zo that we may know ef ze man really love us for us or because of ze immune." Hermione just sat there thinking all of this information in. Remus decided to ask "At what age do you find out if they are your mate or not?" "Vell we only find out if they are above ze age of sixteen but zen we have one year to marry." Hermione looked intently at fleur then said "What if they already are married." "Eet does not matter that man would have both of us."

Tonks then said "Well harry I was wondering if you could let me stay until the will reading because my apartment is being remodeled and I am not allowed to see it until it is done." Harry nodded then fleur asked "May I stay with you as well I have been staying with thonks but if she cannot stay in the apartment then I guess I would have to stay somewhere else." Harry just smiled and said "How about you just live here fluer, I have enough space for you and you are right near your work. Also you can help clean this place up." "You would do that for me" "Yes fluer also, Dan and Helen I would love it if you all stayed as well. This place is one of the safest place to live and the more the merrier." They just nodded their heads and said goodnight. As harry was getting up to go to bed Hermione ran up to him and kissed his cheek and then said goodnight.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone cooking breakfast so he quickly got out of bed and went down stairs. Once he was downstairs he saw tonks cooking pancakes and so he quietly sat down in a chair and then waited for her to notice him. After about five minutes he decided to show her that he was there. He slowly walked behind her and said "Umm smells good nymphadora I think that you should cook more often." She quickly turned around and knocked over the bowl of pancake batter and biscuit dough. "Harry that is not funny you are just like siri.." she started but did not get to finish it before she started to cry. Harry just held her for a few minutes before she said "It is my entire fault that he is dead if I was a better fighter than maybe he would…" Her sentence ended from harry saying "Nymphadora Anne tonks do not blame yourself. You did not cast that curse bellatrix did. You are a tremendous fighter but bellatrix is used to fighting dirty. You are still young and remember that she was trained by Voldemort himself." She just stayed in harry's arms and said " You know harry you sound like you are older than me. " Harry just smiled said "Come now, let's get the kitchen cleaned up then we can finish breakfast." She smiled and used her wand to clean it up but it did not work and she was going to start to cry again but harry said "Close your eyes and picture what you want done then cast the spell." She did as she was told and when she opened he eyes the whole room was cleaned. She smiled at harry then they began to cook breakfast.

They had just gotten breakfast done with when they heard someone coming down the steps and then Hermione walked in. She was wearing tight-fitting blue jeans and an emerald green t-shirt, while her hair was pinned back into a ponytail. Harry's mouth opened then said "Wow mione' you look great." She just smiled and replied "well thank you harry, you do not look half bad yourself." Then they started to eat.

After a few minutes fleur came down stairs and told them all good morning, and then she also sat and got some food to eat. After a while the grangers came down and then harry said "well everyone I am going to take a shower so if you need anything just check my room." Ten minutes later there was a pop from the other room and Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore were all standing in the living room. "Ah I see that you all are awake, we are going to be your guards on your way to gringotts."

The girls just nodded then tonks said "Ok well we have until ten so how about you all grab a bite to eat then we can leave." Moody just let out a bark of laughter then said "No, tonks, they have moved the meeting to nine so we have about ten minutes until the appointment so someone had better go get potter down here now." The girls nodded then walked up the stairs towards harry's room.

When the guard arrived harry had just gotten out of the shower, so he was in the process of putting on his shirt in when the girls just barged in. "Umm.. sorry harry we were just sent to come and get you because we have to leave. They have moved the time from ten to nine today so we have to leave now." Hermione said with a blush creeping up her face.

With that the girls turned out the door and left to go down stairs. Once they arrived downs stairs Helen noticed that the girls all looked a little flushed and was about to comment when she heard harry coming down the steps. "Alright lets go get his over with shall we?" asked harry. Dumbledore just smiled and held out a box of muggle candy and they all touched it then they were gone.


	5. New Father

_Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews._

_I have one thing that I would like to ask from everyone. Please do not get mad over the wrong dates that are in this chapter I am not that good with remembering dates so probably messed these ones up as well. _

_Ok so now on with the story._

The next thing that harry knew he was on his back looking up at three smiling wizards. Remus held out a hand a helped harry up and it was then that harry got a good look around. They were standing in what appeared to be an armory from the Middle Ages. There was armor, swords, bows, and other instruments of death. Then a door opened and a goblin appeared. "Ahh you all made it, good, we were just about to start. Please follow me into the room." With those words he left.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a door. The goblin knocked once and the door opened. The group walked in and looked at the round table. All the muggles in the room snorted at which the magical people looked at them curiously. They shrugged and sat down. An old goblin walked in and sat in the high chair. "Good morning, I am director ragnock. I will be reading the will of the late Lord Black, among other things but first, he paused and looked toward harry and said 'Mister Potter, your godfather wanted to magically adopt you, that is if you want."

Harry thought it over then asked "What would happen to the name potter then, and please call me harry." The others just looked at harry astounded and Dumbledore smiled. "Nothing will happen to the potter name' replied Ragnock, 'You will have both the potter and the black name, and please harry call me ragnock" Harry nodded and said "Alright then Ragnock I would like to follow sirius's wishes."

Ragnock nodded and a younger looking goblin brought in a small knife, and two vials. One was black and the other was red. "Now all you have to do harry is drink the black potion and then cut your palm. I will do the rest." Harry nodded and did as asked. As soon as he had cut his palm ragnock grabbed it then dumped the red liquid into harry's palm. Harry's blood and the red liquid stayed there for a second then they went back into harry's palm and the cut glowed and sealed itself.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. "That miss…., Started ragnock. "Granger" stated Hermione. "Right well, that Miss granger, was mister potter and lord blacks blood becoming one." Hermione nodded. Harry looked up and then ragnock said. "Alright now that we have done what lord black has asked we can now listen to the will."

The doors opened and in came the other beneficiaries. In the front was the malfoy's (excluding Lucius), then the Weasleys (excluding Percy), next came professor McGonagall, and Snape, who gave harry a look of disgust then sat down, then walked in some one that he assumed was the tonks' because the woman looked like both Narcissa and Bellatrix but had a more peaceful demeanor about her. The next to come in were two women, one was tall and had an hour glass figure, golden-brown hair that stopped a little past her shoulders, bright blue eyes. The only thing that took away from her looks was that she wore rugged clothes.

The other woman was short and had shoulder length black hair; her figure was not like the hour glass figure like that of the other girl, it was more like an athlete's body. She had blue-green eyes and she wore nice clothes. The tall girl went and sat by herself and the other went towards bill weasley. The next groups to enter were kingsley and madam Bones, who he remembered from his trial last year. "What is he doing in here?" Questioned harry, while pointing at the minister and a new women that he assumed was the new undersecretary.

"I am here, boy, to hear the will reading of a murderer as is my right of being the minister." The minister said, while we sat down. "Ragnock is there is any way that I can make him leave?" Ragnock just shook his head and said no there is not but while he is here only to listen, he has no right to lay claim on anything that is said here." Harry nodded then glared at the minister.

"Now if there are no more inquiries then I will conduct the reading of the late lord Sirius black." He paused then continued. "Great, now there is one rule that is to be remembered. Do not draw any type of magical weapon, that includes wands, staves, and swords, if you do it can be called a threat on the goblin nation and will be treated as such. Understand."

After receiving nods all around the table he pulled out a scroll. "Last will and Testament od the Late Lord Sirius Black, Signed May, 30, 1993."


	6. Even the strongest men cry

_**After receiving nods all around the table he pulled out a scroll. "Last will and Testament of the Late Lord Sirius Black, Signed May, 30, 1993."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I Lord Sirius Orion Black, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, declare that on this day I am of a sound mind "do not laugh moony" and body that this is my last will and testament." Here ragnock took a breath then said "Ok now I can get rid of all my things".

"First off I would like to give Kinsley and Amelia Bones one thousand galleons each. You both were great friends to me when I was alive and was an Auror.

'Next I would like to give the professors of Hogwarts one thousand galleons. Also Minerva McGonagall is to have copies of the advanced transfiguration books from the Grimmauld Place Library. Severus Snape is to have the box of potion ingredients that are in the Basement, and also I would like to give my utmost apology for the way we treated you, we had no right to treat you like that. Also I want Albus to get an extra ten thousand galleons and the pet upstairs to give to hagrid.

Next Narcissa is to get the offer to either leave the death eater of a husband or receive one hundred thousand galleons or she can get cast out of the black family. To draco I am giving my book on what it is like to stay in azakaban." Here Andromeda asked "where is my dear sister?"

"Mrs Tonks you sister is in the next room she has already received her portion and we thought that it would be better to put both her and her son away from certain people so that she can make this decision without unwanted attention." Ragnock replied. He then nodded and continued.

"To my best cousin Andromeda I would like to give you and Nymphadora, "ha you cannot hit me now", one million galleons and I would like to reinstate you both back into the black family." They just looked solemn and nodded.

"Next to the Weasleys I want to give you one million galleons for your personal use along with this certificate to get some of the best wards to surround the burrow. I would also like for you to stay at Grimmauld Place until late august due to the fact that I have a surprise for you. Also I would like to give ron 45% of the chudley cannons. Ginny is to get 40% of the Chudley Cannons. Fred and George are to get the dead to zonkos but on the condition that they not fire anyone unless they have a good reason too. Bill, Charlie I had no idea what to give you except to say that please find a woman and settle down. Next I want to give Ron and Ginny each one thousand galleons and each are to get a firebolt. Lastly is advice please try and forgive Percy for his attitude he will come around soon. You cannot give any of this back. " The Weasleys all had tears in their eyes and just nodded.

"Next is my brother in all but blood, Remus I give you Marauders Manor, One million galleons and my wardrobe. Keep an eye on our pup and please find yourself a women you deserve one." Remus just nodded with a teary eyed smile.

"To Miss Hermione Granger I give you all the Black Family books but please get someone to check over them to remove any curses and also let Harry read some of them after the best way to beat your enemy is to know the most about them. Also I give you this piece of advice, Some say that love is a fickle thing, some also say that love makes even the strongest men weak and I believe that, but then there are other who say that those who have someone that loves them or someone to love are the most powerful people that can ever walk this earth and I know that this is true. The time of the reckoning is coming and the soldier of your heart will need you. So let down the stone walls that you have put around you heart and give him the power he needs to protect those around him. Remember those that stand alone, die alone but those that stand together will always prevail even when there seems like all hope is lost." Hermione just looked ahead and nodded, she was clearly in thought. But so were some other people as well.

"Lastly is my godson Harry Potter. To you I leave Grimmauld Place, and everything else, that includes 45% of the daily profit, and the title Lord Black along with being emancipated. I also give you advice. Those that leave us never truly leave us they are always with you in your heart. Your parents love you harry, I love you, we will see you when the time is right but until then trust and love those around you. You may have not have had the best life, and I know that I do not know exactly everything that happened to you but I know that what you want more than anything is a family. Albus once told me that that was what you saw in the Mirror of Erised and I want you to know that family is all around you, they will love you, laugh with you, cry with you and if the time comes they will die for you. Do not try and push them away because it not only hurts them but hurts you as well. Promise me that you will tell those you love the truth and let them into your heart for there is where everyone's true power lies. Put your trust in the goblins, centaurs, and House elves, and protect those that are too weak to fight or too stubborn to listen. Please do not hold grudges against those who are from another walk of life from you. I want you to remember that had your dad only seen my name and not my character I would not have known you or your parents. Please forgive those that have gone against you and help them see the evil of their ways. I love you pup remember what I have said. Goodbye."

Ragnock put down the paper and looked at harry and saw the tears in his eyes and saw the brown haired girl, the Veela girl, and the young metamorph holding him as he silently cried. It was then that ragnock decided to put an act into motion that will either make or break the Goblin Nation.

* * *

**Ok everyone I hope that you like the advice that I had Sirius give them it took awhile to think of something that would inspire harry alot. **

**Now sorry that my last chapter was so short but I thought that this would not seem right if i had put it into the last chapter. **

**Anyway Read and Review and please if you have anything that you want to ****Criticize**** about my story please do.**

**Thanks for the reviews**


	7. Meetings

_**Ragnock put down the paper and looked at harry and saw the tears in his eyes and saw the brown haired girl, the Veela girl, and the young metamorph holding him as he silently cried. It was then that ragnock decided to put an act into motion that will either make or break the Goblin Nation.**_

Harry cried for a few minutes then slowly looked up. Everyone in the room either was crying or had just stopped crying so harry slowly removed the girls arms from around him, stood, then said "ragnock if that is all I do believe that the tonks' and the Narcissa should have a meeting with me."

Ragnock just nodded andsnpped his fingers and three goblins walked into the room with papers and other things that needed to handed out. After everyone received what they were given they all gave their condolences then left. Remus stopped at the door and said "Harry we will be in the lobby waiting for you then we will go back to grimauld place." Harry just nodded and watched as he left the room.

All that were left were the tonks', harry, Hermione, fleur, and Ragnock. The doors then opened and Narcissa walked in. "Lord Black, you wished to have a meeting with me?" she asked. "Yes, based on what I have heard today I want to know your answer to the question that my adopted father asked you." Narcissa thought about it then said "If you will promise me your protection then yes I would like that very much. Though I lived with lucious, our marriage was not the best. There was no love in our marriage and I would like to have another chance at love if I am allowed."

Harry nodded then said "I Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black here by perceive the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black' and Lucious Malfoy to be Null and Void. I also here by reinstate Narcissa Malfoy 'nee black' into the black family. So Mote it be." There was a flash of light and the ring on Narcissa's hand disappeared.

Harry looked at the tonks' and said " I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Here by reinstate Andromeda Tonks 'nee black' and Nymphadora Tonks into the Ancient and Noble House of Black. So Mote it be." There was no flash this time but they knew that it had worked.

As soon as harry was done Ragnock snapped his fingers again and six goblins stepped into the room. They were carrying three trunks and they sat one down at Narcissa's feet, one at Andromeda's and the last at Nymphadora's.

Ragnock looked at the three girls and said "In those trunks are your dowry's that were promised to you by the late lord black." The girls nodded with tears in their eyes and then harry said "Narcissa now that you are a back again I would like for you to live with me a Black Manor. I am under the impression that you will not be welcome back at your old place." Narcissa just shook her head and said "I would like that very much."

Soon after that the others came back in and harry looked toward the three new people in the room and asked "Would those of you that I do not know please tell me who you are and a little about yourself?" The taller of the three stood and said "My name is Megan Johnson, I am a werewolf and Remus's mate." Once she sat down the girl beside bill stood and said "My name is Emily Ringo, I am a muggleborn and I am bills Co-worker and girlfriend." Lastly the women next to the minister stood and said "I am Mellissa O'Brian the new Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

Once all the introductions were made Ragnock said "alright now harry, could you please follow me please. You may be accompanied by anyone you wish." Harry nodded and looked at Hermione, Fleur and Tonks, who all had stood up to follow him, and nodded. Then he and the girls left the room.

They followed Ragnock into a new part of Gringotts. The walls were all made of what looked like white marble but had diamonds infused into the bricks. And there was one desk and 5 chairs in the middle of the room, nothing else. While the group was looking at the room in aww, Ragnock sat down and pulled out a big file out of the drawer of the desk. Then he cleared his throat. "Hmm, Hmm." Harry and Hermione snickered and ragnock looked at them.

"Okay now that everyone is done looking at this room I have these papers for you to sign Harry. One will tell you how many families you are heir too. And the other is what natural powers do you have that are either locked or unlocked." Harry looked over the papers then grabbed a quill and noticed that it was a blood quill and signed his name on both papers. Once he was done Ragnock pulled out a basin and two vials of liquid. One was green and the other was clear. He poured the green liquid into the basin then put two drops of the clear liquid onto the paper. A check mark appeared at the bottom right hand corner of the paper then ragnock took a knife a cut his finger and added 5 drops of blood to the basin along with the clear liquid. He then took a brush out and dipped it into the liquid and then brushed it on both papers.

"Alright now that will take a while to dry so do you have any questions?" asked Ragnock. Hermione then asked "What was that liquid that you used on the papers?" The others nodded then Ragnock said "that miss granger was a mixture of vertiserum, and the normal potion that makes the paper respond to magic. We use the vertiserum on the paper first to prove that you are doing this on your own free will and that is why the check mark appears on the paper. Next we added my blood to the potion to insure that I am who I say I am. When I cast the spell my name will be added onto the paper as the witness. Usually you would need to witnesses but based on my status I am considered as two people. Next we added the vertiserum so that we could tell if I was doing this on my own free will. If not then the spell will not work, and my guards will be here in a flash." He finished with a grin but then harry asked "Why did you say that the paper had to have the potion on the paper before it could work but then you said that when you added the vertiserum to the paper the paper put a check mark in the box. Also what is up with this room?"

Ragnock chuckled and said "Harry all magical contracts or documents have already been put in a potion for the basic spells depending on the circumstance. The Truth spell, The Self Repair Spell, Copying Spell, The Copyright spell and the Numbering spell are the most common. The Numbering spell is a spell that a writer uses when he is writing a book. He would cast the spell on his finished book and the pages will number themselves. The Copyright spell and the Copying spell go hand in hand as the muggles say.

The Copying spell lets you copy the document onto another piece of paper. The Copyright spell is a spell that uses the casters' magical signature and will only let that person make a copy of that book or paper. The caster would cast it on the original then cast the copying spell so that they can document it. For example, Harry here writes a book about his life then he places the Copyright spell on his copy. Once he is ready to sell his copy he will then use the Copying spell to copy it then sell to the one who wants to buy it or to an organization that will help create more copies of that book to sell. Then say that Hogwarts buys the book and wants to put it into the library. Madam Pince will have to place the Copyright spell on the spell so that she can put it on display.

All libraries must put this spell on all of the books unless they are donated and are originals then the Writers will keep the spell on the book until they die or decide to take it off. This is so that no one can just borrow the book then make copies of it for free. Now books or documents will have the Self-Repair Spell. That is self-explanatory. Then the last basic spell is the Truth Spell which I used on the document here. This spell can only be used with vertiserum.

Now if you are going use a paper that uses your blood in order to register something then you must use the potion I just made and then you can cast whatever spell you need to. Now this room is the room where all documents that are used for Heritage, Powers, or other types of things are kept. The papers are replaced magically and there is no need to worry that they will be stolen because the papers are already premade they only need the spell cast on them and the blood signature used."

Once Ragnock was finished explaining this he picked up the paper and performed the spell and at once both papers began to glow. After two, extremely long minutes, the papers stopped glowing and ragnock picked them up and then gasped. Immediately the doors burst open and twenty extremely mean looking goblins came into the room wielding every weapon imaginable. "Stop, they did nothing to me I was only shocked at what I saw." Yelled, a still surprised, ragnock. He then handed harry the paper.


	8. Inheritances

_**Immediately the doors burst open and twenty extremely mean looking goblins came into the room wielding every weapon imaginable. "Stop, they did nothing to me I was only shocked at what I saw." Yelled, a still surprised, ragnock. He then handed harry the paper.**_

This is what harry read:

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**Status:**__ Half-blood_

_**Age:**__ 15_

_**Heir of:**_

_**Potter**__- Father_

_**Gryffindor**__- Father_

_**Ravenclaw**__- Father_

_**Winters**__- Father_

_**Pendragon**__- Father_

_**Le Beaus**__-Father_

_**Windsor**__-Father_

_**Hufflepuff**__- Mother_

_**Merlin**__- Mother_

_**Rothwood**__- Mother_

_**Evans**__- Mother_

_**Azkaban**__- Mother_

_**Hapsburg**__- Mother_

_**Reeds**__-Mother_

_**Black**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Yolen**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Hoover**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Lefey**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Callister**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Talbots**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Draven**__- Godfather/Adopted Father_

_**Slytherin**__- Heir by Magic_

_**Herren**__- Heir by Magic_

_**Locksley**__- Heir by Magic_

_**Wilkins**__- Heir by Magic_

_**Witnessed by:**_

_Ragnock, Director of Gringotts Bank_

Harry then, promptly, fainted. The girls glared at ragnock then enervated harry then began to read the paper. While the girls read the Inheritance paper, harry began to read the Power Revelation Paper, what harry saw almost shocked him than the Inheritance Paper.

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**Status:**__ Half-blood_

_**Age:**__ 15_

_**Unlocked Powers:**_

_Parseltongue_

_Selfhealing, 5%_

_**Locked Powers:**_

_Shapeshifter_

_Metamorphagus_

_Wandless Magic_

_Speechless Magic_

_Arc-Mage_

_Natural Elemental_

_Mind Magic_

_Shadow Magic_

Harry just stared stupidly at the paper then Hermione gasped and took the paper from him. The next thing that harry knew was a pair of arms around him and could hear tonks sobbing. "What is the matter, Tonks?" asked harry. "I am no longer the only metamorphagus" replied tonks through teary eyes. Harry just hugged her then looked at ragnock who had gotten the other goblins to leave and was now looking over another paper.

"Ragnock do you think that you could explain these papers to me." Ragnock nodded then held up the Inheritance paper. "On this paper are those families that you are heir of. Now as to how you have become an heir to these families I have no idea but rest assured I will look into this. But in the mean time you have to understand that all of this is true. The spell that I used proves that. The spell that I used is an extremely old spell that is still used to day but only by those that are either goblin or an inheritance researcher. This is also the only spell that can be used by both goblin and human. It was developed during a time when goblin and human kind were friendly towards one another. This spell can only be used on the blood of someone that is why when they created the spell they also created the way to charm paper."

Ragnock looked toward the group then asked "harry do you want to unlock you powers and receive your inheritances?" Harry looked at the girls then nodded. So ragnock stood then motioned for harry to follow. They made their way down another hallway then finally stopped in front of a normal looking door. This made harry wary because throughout gringotts there have only been doors made of wood or stones and had elaborate jewels embedded into their frames and stood over eight feet tall. This door however was just 6 feet tall and had no jewels in the frame. Ragnock just chuckled and said "this is where our rituals take place. We used to have a great stone door with a lot of sapphire jewels around and then one day we had a ritual go and blow up the door so now we keep this door because it is a lot easier to replace if anything is to happen again." Harry nodded and followed ragnock inside.

Once inside ragnock had harry lay in the middle of a circle and had twelve goblins surround the circle. Ragnock then went over and stood by the girls and drew a circle around them. He then stepped out of the circle and then went back over to an extremely old looking goblin and nodded.

"Harry you need to stand and walk around the circle and every time you meet a goblin you need to put your blood onto the knife that they are holding. Once you get to rishnak, (he pointed to the elderly goblin that he just spoke to), you will give him the blood then go stand in the middle of the circle." Ragnock told him. Harry done that then the goblins began to chant after a few minutes harry felt a sharp pain in his chest and then the pain began to move outward into his limbs. Harry then decided that he would not scream or cry because the pain was not nearly as bad as the cruciatus. After another few minutes harry began to change he grew taller and more filled out. Then harry felt it. There was a terrible pain in his head and harry dropped to one knee he still would not cry out. Then suddenly there was a tremendous burst of magic and the goblins were knocked of their feet and the door was blown off it hinges.

The girls were then left the circle in tears and immediately ran over to harry who was still kneeling in the middle of the circle. They all threw their arms around harry and began to cry. Harry just slowly stood and the girls let go, their tears slowly receding. Harry looked over at the goblins and said "Are you alright, was anyone hurt?" they shook their heads and ragnock said "Do you now see why we use plain doors and not an elaborate door." Everyone in the room laughed and harry took off his glasses to clean them but when he looked around he noticed that everything was clear. "Wow I can see without my glasses now." Harry exclaimed. Hermione smiled then looked at ragnock who said "that is your new self-healing powers. Now if we may I think that you all should go and see your friends so that they do not get worried. Now I will send someone to find you if I need you. Also I would like to add that while you are the heir to all of these great families you will now have to pay back any and all fines that we find." Harry nodded then they walked out towards the lobby.

Harry and the girls were walking into a lobby when he saw it. On the front of a newspaper was the picture of the wizard prison, Azkaban. He picked up the paper and the article said:

_This morning, at around 11:00am, there was once again a mass breakout from Azkaban. It is believed that the breakout was led by non-other than the ex-deatheater known as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a part of the group of deatheaters that were caught by 6 Hogwarts Students, Led by Harry Potter aka the-boy-who-lived aka the chosen one. The aurors on guard said that they heard an explosion from downstairs, while they were doing their rounds, and so they went to check it out. Once downstairs they came across a scene from your worst nightmares. On the floor were three bodies. Two aurors and one deatheater, the deatheater was later found to be a short man that is from Bulgaria, by the name of Branimir, Krum. Brother of the world renowned seeker, Triwizard champion and latest love interest of Hermione Granger. We have been wondering why Ms. Granger broke up with Victor rather violently during the summer after the triwizard competition. The two aurors are Mr. Reginald Wallace and a Mr. John Eubanks. Their families have asked for anyone who knew them to please be at the funeral next week. Thanks for reading loyal viewers and please watch out for escaped convicts._

_ Written by:_

_ Penelope Clearwater_

Harry just stood with his mouth agape and then handed the paper to Hermione and ran towards the group of people in the lobby. Once he got there remus pulled his wand and said "who goes there?" "Moony it is me harry." Exclaimed harry. Remus nodded then put his wand away. The girls arrived after remus put his wand away. "Have you all read the paper yet?" Harry asked. "No, we just got out of the room. Although something must have happened because Amelia, Kingsley, the Minister, and Dumbledore ran out of the room the last thing that we heard was Amelia saying that tonks was excused due to a personal situation and that she would still be paid. Why have you heard something?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded and said "There was another breakout of Azkaban this morning. Two aurors were killed and one deatheater. Although I do not know all of the details so I guess that we must wait for Albus to tell you all at the meeting tonight."

There was a short pause then ron said "Wow harry you have grown." Harry looked at himself and nodded. But was unable to reply because Hermione said "Harry we need to go and get you some new clothes and I think that you can tell everyone about what happened at the meeting." Harry nodded then said "Narcissa I would like for you to go with this group and stay there until everything is sorted out. Lucius was freed and he will know of your divorce. I was going to have you go back and get your stuff from your manor but I think that I will hire someone to go get your personal items. Until then we will try and get whatever you need."

She nodded then tonk, fleur, and Hermione practically dragged harry out of the bank. The last thing that was said from the four leaving people was tonks yelling "Harry will be fine with us see you soon." With that they were outside the bank and going straight for Madam Malkins.


	9. How many what!

_**She nodded then tonk, fleur, and Hermione practically dragged harry out of the bank. The last thing that was said from the four leaving people was tonks yelling "Harry will be fine with us see you soon." With that they were outside the bank and going straight for Madam Malkins.**_

Once they were inside the store a girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came over and asked "is there anything that I can get you all?" Harry nodded and said "Umm... Yes I would like a whole new wardrobe and the girls as well." Harry just chuckled at their immediate declination and said "I want to give this to you. You all are great friends so please let me do this for you." He stared at them and Hermione said "Fine then potter but I want to go to whatever store I want." The other girls nodded and harry nodded as well then the helper looked at harry and asked "are you harry potter?" harry chuckled and pulled back his hair and the helper blushed and said "you look nothing like your picture sir." Harry smiled and said "yeah the summer has done me some good and please call me harry." Again the girl blushed and asked "would you like tailored or rack." "Tailored" she nodded then motioned for them to follow her.

She led them into the back and then Madam Malkin came over and pulled the girls away from harry while the helper went to help harry. Once the girls were in another room Hermione said "Huh, it was almost like that girl did not care that he is famous." Tonks and fluer just nodded then Madam Malkin said "well of course she does. But she knows that he hates the attention." Tonks was about to say something when Madam Malkin Said "You see my neice Sarah is a seer, she is a special type of seer. She is what is called an Empathic Seer. She sees not someone's actions but what someone's true intent is just by looking at them. She came over here from America with her family and she so wanted to see Mr. Potter but she had some bad luck and she got stuck with me." "What happened?" asked tonks. "That is not something that neither she nor I want to talk about right now." They just nodded and continued to pick out colors and styles of clothing.

While the girls were talking to Madam Malkins he was having a conversation with his helper. "So what is your name?" "Sarah Hall" "Nice to meet you Sarah, sorry if I sound rude but are you new here?" Sarah looked down then replied in a sad voice, "Yeah, I originally came here from America with my parents for vacation, but after about two days a person in black came up to our hotel room and asked dad if he would want to help out the cause. Dad said no then threw the guy out. The next day I came here to see my aunt while my parents went out for lunch. The next thing that I knew there were aurors at my aunt's house and they told me that they were killed. That was when my aunt decided that I should know why my parents died. She told of he-who-must-not-be-named and his first rein and that he has come back. She told me that my parents knew that he was back and that da was going to get a job as an auror. He was in the MSF over there and he thought that he could help out over here. I was going to be homeschooled but now I do not know what is going to happen."

She began to cry and harry gave her a hug then said "I am not going to tell you that everything will be fine or that you will get over their deaths soon because that would be a lie. I still feel sad when I think about my parents but I know that they would not want me to just give up. And as for you not knowing where you are going to go to school at, well why don't you go to Hogwarts." She looked up from her hug and said "I do not think that they would take me, I have been homeschooled ever since I was little. I have no transcripts or anything that would have my grades on it." Harry just looked at her and said "If you want to go to Hogwarts then I will talk to the headmaster and we set everything up. You look like you are in my year so that means that you would have to take the O.W.L's but I think that you could do it." She just nodded and finished with his measurements then they went out to the girls.

Once they were back with the girls harry looked at Madam Malkins and asked "When do you expect our clothes to be finished?" The madam just looked at her sheet behind her counter and said "In about one hour, do you want to pick them up or have them shipped to you?" "I will pick them up. Do I pay now or later?" "You have to pay now, but I need to know if you want any charms on them. I can put protective charms on your everyday clothes along with a non-stain charm on your dress robes and we can put resizing charms on all of them. Also do you want the special Acromantela silk for your clothes?" Harry nodded and said "Sure we will all get everything." Madam Malkins Nodded and just added all of the totals up. "That will be a grand total of 10,700 galleons." She offered harry a piece of paper that had the word "Checking" on the top. The girls just stood open mouthed but harry just nodded and asked "What is this paper for?" "Oh this paper is for those that buy a lot and cannot carry around that much money. Just put your Gringotts key on the box and you vault will be billed." Harry nodded and then did as he was told.

Harry then took out the 200 hundred galleons that he had in his pouch and handed them over 100 to Sarah and the other hundred to Madam Malkins. They were about to protest but before they could a goblin walked in and said "Lord Potter-Black, Director Ragnock wishes to speak with you." Harry nodded then left the store with the girls following him.

They arrived at ragnocks door and were immediately let in. Once inside the guards pulled out four chairs and then left the room. Ragnock just looked at them then said "harry, as I told you before, I was going to review how you got all of these titles. Well when I had my research teams take a look at it and they found something very interesting. Now as you know your mother was a muggleborn.' They nodded and he continued, "Well it was not always that way. Your family was once known as the Emrys or also known as Merlin. Now Merlin could not have children so he adopted a young heir by the name of Shawn Reed. Now when everyone found out that Shawn was Merlin's heir. Merlin had Shawn change his name to Hufflepuff. It was a long time after that when his great granddaughter founded Hogwarts School with the others. It was once again believed that after Slytherin chose to fight Godric that Helga. After slytherin was defeated Helga had already had two children by a man named John Hapsburg. But then something bad happened. Helga became unable to bare anymore children and only one was magical. It was a boy by the name of John Hapsburg Jr. Young john was very powerful. One day he met this woman and they slept together. Well this woman then became pregnant. The women's family was going to kill young john so he married her and again changed their name to John and Jane Rothwood. The Rothwood line continued until the time of Grindelwald. We had originally thought that the Rothwood heir had died in the battle but he had slept with your great-grandmother, who was a muggle. So then when your great-grandmother had your grandfather she gave the baby her lovers' first name but kept her last name, Evans. He was a squib. He then had your mother, whom was magical, who then had you. Now the Evans did not have any galleons but they did have over 26 million pounds in their bank. You aunt got half and your mother received the other half. Now your mother did know of her history so she did not receive any titles. Now that covers your mother's part"

"Your father's part is a little easier to understand. Along time ago Arthur Pendragon, also known as King Arthur, and his wife Guinevere had a son named joseph Pendragon who earned the name of Gryffindor for having the abilty to talk to griffins. Now everyone thinks that King Arthur was muggle but really he was a wizard and Excalibur was actually his "wand". Now once word got once Arthur died and Camelot gone joseph traveled around for a little while. In one area he met a woman named Jessica she was cast out of her family and so Joseph took her in. They ended up being married later. They only had one son name Godric and they decided to give him the last name Gryffindor so that he would not hassled by anyone who knew of King Arthur. Godric also helped found Hogwarts and Married Rowena Ravenclaw one year after completion of the school. They had three sons named Charles, Joseph and Erin. Joseph and Erin were twins and they died after an assassin, sent from Salazar, Found out that they were married. You see Salazar had wanted to wed Rowena for himself. So after his first two sons died Godric had Charles' name changed to Potter. The line continues until you. Now you get the names of Winters, Le Beaus, and Windsor by life debts. That is the last of your fathers' part. Do you wish to know Sirius's line?"

Harry nodded then ragnock said "The blacks once were called Lefey, from Morgan Lefey. Morgan married once to a man named Raphael Draven, who was a rich son of one of the Knights of the Round Table. They kept their original names because they did not want Arthur or Merlin to find them. They had only one child and named him Frachester Yolen. He then married a woman named Elizabeth Hoover. They had two children named Franchester Yolen Jr, and Severus Yolen. Severus married a woman named Marrieta and his brother wanted her. Frachester Yolen Jr, was the oldest and thought that he should be the first one to wed. After Severus and Marrieta had their first child, Franchester attempted to kill Marrieta and the child at the family home, but something went wrong and he killed his mother instead. Severus and Marrieta decided to change their name to Black to show that they would always mourn their loss. That line has been descended all the way to Sirius then by the blood adoption, to you. You get the Talbots name because of a Life debt." By the end of the story harry was holding his head and muttering something under his breath.

Ragnock just sat smiling and wondering when he should tell them about the law of inheritances. "Hmm Hmm,' ragnock cleared his throat then said "now as for being the heir to the other four it is really quite simple. When you or your ancestors defeated an opponent if they were the last of their family magic would then choose someone else to be that family's heir. You earned these titles by defeating Lord Voldemort. He was originally Heir to slytherin but he also stole the other titles from their original families by killing off the family. When you defeated him magic choose you as the rightful heir to these family's magic." Harry just nodded because he was to full of information to even think of a question to ask.

Ragnock took a breath then looked at harry and asked "Would you like for me to tell about the inheritance laws now?" Harry just nodded his head dumbly and ragnock smiled.

"Ok to start with. You as head of house must approve of ALL marriages and may annul any amount of marriages as long as there is due cause. Also as head of house you have the right to cast out anyone of your family as long as there is due cause.

2.) Next as head of house you are responsible to keep up with the finances and other aspects such as buying or selling property. This includes not only houses and vehicles, but also house elves, animals, and personal belongs, such as books, or clothes You must also pay any and all debts that are for your house.

3.) Your job as head of house, you are responsible for the education and or job holdings of your families. You must make sure that they are getting the best out of YOUR money. You may make them change their jobs or education if you wish.

4.) If another family harasses you, you can invoke a blood feud, although it has been a long time since this has happened. When a blood feud has been started you may kill any member of the opposing family anytime without being charged for a crime. Although in order to invoke a blood feud you must stand in front of the wizengamot and hope that they deem your situation worthy enough to pass.

5.) As head of house you hold one house seat for every house that you are head of. With those house seats you must atleast be able to make decisions on your own.

6.) Lastly, as head of house, you must have atleast one to two fertile wives, per house that you are head of. This is to ensure that you can have an heir for each line. Although you may have only eleven wives if you wish.

Ragnock waited for harry to understand this. He did not have to wait long for harry then went pail and fainted while the girls just looked at ragnock with a surprised expression then they too fainted. Ragnock just leaned backed and laughed a loud and long laugh.


	10. tattoos and rings

_**Ragnock waited for harry to understand this. He did not have to wait long for harry then went pail and fainted while the girls just looked at ragnock with a surprised expression then they too fainted. Ragnock just leaned backed and laughed a loud and long laugh.**_

After a few minutes of laughing, Ragnock decided to waken the four young ones up. So with a snap of his fingers, the four awoke.

"Whoa, what happened, the last thing I remember was hearing the words wives and eleven then everything went black." Asked harry. Ragnock started to laugh again then said "Harry what you heard was true, you must marry at least eleven fertile wives in order to keep your head status. Although that will not be a problem for you, as I know for a fact that you have three marriage contracts."

Harry's mouth dropped open then he asked "for whom?" Ragnoock looked at another scroll then said "One to a Miss Sarah Hall, and one to a Miss Padma Patil. She then asks if her future husband would not mind having her sister Pavarti as a wife also. Once you accept these contracts the girls will come and live with you. Along with those requests you also have a spell that your mother and father created so that you would be able to feel if a woman would be faithful to you or if they are just using you. It was our believe that they must have known that either they would die or that at some point either you or your descendants would have to claim the potter title and would have to marry more than one woman and they wanted to make sure that you would not be used like so many other families were used in war."

Harry nodded and said "I will accept the Marriage Contracts but I think that I should meet with their families before the girls come and live with me. Also are there any more surprises for me."

Ragnock nodded and said "Well we still have not gone over the list of powers that you now have or the properties that you inherited. For the powers all I know is that most of them are based on family magic. This magic is like both the shadow walking and the self-healing. Those powers are passed on from generation to generation. While others are those that are not passed along by family and if they are it skips a few generations."

Ragnock waited until he got nods from all then he continued "For your properties I have a list. You now own:

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place **__–Black Line_

_**Potter Manor**__- Potter Line_

_**Godrics Hollow**__- Gryffindor/Ravenclaw_

_**The Daily Prophet**__-Potter and Black =95%_

_**Hogwarts**__-Founders_

_**Azkaban**__-Azkaban_

_**Dragon Manor**__- Pendragon, in Romania_

_**Romanian Home**__- Draven_

_**Rothwood Manor**__- Rothwood_

_**Forbidden Forest**__- Hufflepuff, there is a house in the middle_

_**Serpent's Lair**__- Slytherin, in the Amazon_

_**Madam Malkins**__- Wilkins_

_**Eyloops Owl Emporium**__- Wilkins_

_**Knockturn Alley**__- Herren_

_**Hogsmeade**__- Merlin_

_**Ollivanders**__-Merlin_

_**Cottage inItaly**__- Evans_

_**Cottage in France**__-Evans_

_**Cottage in Montana**__-Evans_

_**Cottage in Ireland**__- Evans_

_**Flourish and Blotts**__- Evans_

_**Cottage in Scotland**__- Reeds_

_**Windsor Mansion**__- Windsor, in Egypt_

_**Locksley Isle**__-Locksley, in Australia_

_**Cottage in Spain**__- La beaus_

_**The Hogshead**__- Lefey_

_**Gladrags**__- Herren_

_**The Leaky Cauldron**__- Talbots_

_**Quality Quidditch Supplies**__- Yolen_

_**Grunnings Drill Co.**__-Evans_

_**Le Printemps**__-Potter_

_**Le BonMarche rive Gauche**__- Potter_

"As you all can see the owners used their old and new names as a way to trick the people that were trying to kill them away."

Again Harry nodded and said "what about the head of house ring?"

Ragnock looked surprised then said "You will get a ring although when you put it on it will probably tattoo the family's crests onto you. If this happens all you have to do is think who you want to see them and the tattoo's will disappear to all that you do not want to see them." Then Ragnock handed harry a box that a silver ring sat in. Once harry put the ring on, he could feel pain everywhere but ragnock told him that it was just the tattooing process. Once the pain was over harry did not look any different. Then all of a sudden harry's arms began to get a darker color and you could finally see all the crests beginning to appear on his body. This continues for about a half hour then Harry said "That must be all of them because I can no longer feel the weird crawling feeling over my body." Ragnock nodded then said "Ok, I think that is all for today. If you all need anything else just send me a message or stop by." They nodded then left.

As they were heading back to Madam Malkins harry was wondering just what each tattoo looked like. He decided that as soon as he got to Madam Malkins that he would use their mirror to see them. They arrived at Madam Malkins and harry immediately asked to see a full length mirror. Sarah showed them to a mirror and walked away as harry took off his shirt then went and took off his pants and replaced them with shorts.

_**Red Pheonix (Potter)**__-Right Shoulder_

_**Grim (Black)**__- Left Shoulder_

_**Hogwarts Crest (Founders)**__- Right Pectoral _

_**Lily Flower (Evans)**__-Sternum_

_**Panther (Reeds)**__- Stomach_

_**Sword and Stone (Pendragon)**__- Right side of the Lower _

_**Ship on the Sea (LeBeaus)**__-Right Ribs_

_**Tree without leaves (Winters) **__-Left Calf_

_**Hawk (Windsor)**__-Right side of the Middle of the Back_

_**Owl (Merlin)**__- Left Pectoral_

_**Dementor (Azkaban)**__-Underside of the Left Forearm _

_**Open Book on a Pedestal (Rothwood)**__- Top of the Left Forearm_

_**Blue Star (Hapsburg)**__- Top of the Right Hand_

_**Stag (Yolen)**__- Top of Left Hand_

_**Hungarian Horntail (Hoover)**__-Shoulder Blades_

_**Hippogriff (Lefey)**__-Left side of the Lower Back_

_**Wolf (Callister)**__- Right Calf_

_**Cobra (Talbots)**__-Left side of the Middle of the Back_

_**Bat (Draven)**__-Middle of the Lower Back_

_**Griffin (Herren)**__-Left Ribs_

_**Bow and Arrows (Locksley)**__- Underside of the Right Forearm_

_**Wand Surrounded by Stars (Wilkins)**__-Top of the Right Forearm_

Harry was astounded at what he could see. He showed them to the girls and then put back on his clothes. Once harry was done he went to the counter and was surprised to find out that the girls still had some shopping that they wanted to get done. So he decided that they would meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. With that decision made harry made his way down Diagon Alley. He came to a store called "The Treasure Chest". He walked in and an elderly man walked in from the back. He looked at harry then said "What can I get for you today young lord?" Harry was about to ask how he knew that he was a lord when the guy said "I can tell from the way your face is that you want to know how I know that you are a lord' Harry nodded and the guy chuckled 'well it is simple. This place is charmed to only be visible to lords or ladies." Harry just nodded in understanding then asked "Do you have magical engagement rings?" The man nodded and asked "how many do you need and of what nature? We have the normal rings that resize to your finger, we have some that change colors, and we even have some that families have left me for their children when they come in." Harry thought for a second then asked "Can I see the ones that change colors please?" The man nodded his consent and beckoned harry to follow him to the front of the store. "What is your name?" asked the man. "Harry Potter" The man looked bewildered then said "Well then that changes things. You might know this but your parents were friends with my daughter at school. Her name was Amanda Fontain and she was a year ahead of your parents. My daughter was an Auror during the first war and before your parents went into hiding they came to me and gave me something to give to you."

He went into the back of the store and brought out a box and handed it to harry. Harry looked inside and noticed that it was full of rings. There were 11 engagement rings and 12 wedding rings. Harry just looked at the rings with his mouth wide open. "These rings were what your parents wanted me to give to you. The engagement rings are pure silver with a stone that changes into the woman's favorite color; they also have the best charms on them. They are also not able to be removed except by the fiancés. Your mother knew that you would need these so she gave them for me to keep until the time came. Each one has a part of your mothers' original ring mixed within it. The wedding rings also have enchantments on them. Also the wedding rings have a part of your parents' rings in them. They asked me to put part of their rings in each one if they died. So that is what I did. They were truly great people, and I know they loved you very much. My daughter died a few days after you parents came here. I wish that they could have been at the funeral but alas they had to hide from He Who Must Not Be Named. I give these rings to you now Harry Potter with some words of advice. Trust your heart to make the decisions that need to be made only then will you truly win." Harry just nodded dumbly and walked out of the door starring at the box of rings in his hands.

As harry was going to the Leaky Cauldron he decided something. Waiting for him at the Pub were three very smart, beautiful women. He had always felt a slight draw toward them but after hearing ranock talk about the charm that his parents put on him and then the old man telling him to fallow his heart harry knew that he was in love with those women and he was going to ask them to marry him as soon as he gets them alone.


	11. Love and Laughter

_**As harry was going to the Leaky Cauldron he decided something. Waiting for him at the Pub were three very smart, beautiful women. He had always felt a slight draw toward them but after hearing ragnock talk about the charm that his parents put on him and then the old man telling him to fallow his heart harry knew that he was in love with those women and he was going to ask them to marry him as soon as he gets them alone.**_

Harry walked into the pub a few minutes later and looked for the girls. He spotted them having a drink at a table in the back and so he went to the bar. "Hey tom do you think that I could borrow a room for about ten minutes. I need to talk about something in private without being over heard." Tom thought for a second then handed harry some keys. "These keys go to the ministers' room when he has a meeting here, Mr. Potter, will that be all. Harry nodded then walked to the girls and asked them to follow him. They did and he took them up into the ministers' suite.

"Okay harry what is it that you want to talk about?" asked Hermione.

Harry took a deep breathe then said "Hermione Jane Granger, you have always been by my side through everything. You did not leave me when I was called the heir of slytherin, you did not leave when I had a supposed mass murderer after me, and you did not leave me when the entire school turned their back on me. You also did not leave me when I was going to save Sirius last year." Harry turned toward Tonks and said "Nymphadora Anne Tonks, while I have not known you for that long you have been a great friend to me. You know how to make me laugh when I need to laugh and you know how to be Sirius when the time comes. You came to save me last year, even though it could have cost you your job. You could have left it to the others but you didn't." He then turned to Fluer. "Fluer Apoline Delaclour, again I have not known you for that long but you have a very special place in my heart. Just being around you I can tell that you had a hard life just like me. You always had the men drooling over you and the women hating you for trying to steal there man so you must not have had that many friends. Just like how tonks was always being asked to change for others enjoyment and Hermione was called names because of her hair and teeth. Even after all that you still are nice and sweet to me when you could be cold and hateful. You all have things in common and things that are different. You all never once seen me as The Boy Who Lived but as Harry Potter and so I would I would like to tell you all that I think that I am in love with you all." Harry was waiting for a answer but did not receive one so he continued "I know that you all may not love me back but I just wanted you all to know." Harry was just going to open the door so that they could leave when he felt someone hug him from behind.

Hearing harry tell them that he loved them was a dream come true to them. So as soon as harry was going to leave the room Hermione grabbed him into a hug from behind while Tonks and Fluer turned him around so that they all could hug him.

Harry was wondering why they were hugging him when he heard them say "We love you too, Harry James Potter." To say that Harry was happy was an understatement. He was Ecstatic. He pushed them off of him then got on one knee and said "Will you, Hermione Jane Granger, Nymphadora Anne Tonks, and Fluer Apoline Delaclour, marry me" All the girls screamed "yes" then kissed harry with as much passion that they could muster.

Harry was on cloud 9. He went from no girlfriend to three fiancés in a day and they all loved him for just being him. After they each kissed him harry pulled out the rings and told them what they do. Hermione put her ring on and the stone turned a deep emerald green. The same shade as harry's eyes. Tonks' ring turned Black like Harry's hair color. Lastly Fluers' turned into a pink diamond. Harry looked at fluer and said "Fluer I want you to know that when you find your mate he may live with us." Fluer just smiled and they walked out of the room toward the dining area than to the floo.

They landed on the hearth very jumbled up and then they heard a chuckling sound come from one of the chairs. They looked up to see the face of ron weasley. Harry and the girls just untangled themselves from each other and stood up. Although Tonks did fall back down again due to tripping over her own pants leg. Harry caught her before she could hit the ground and after he out her back on her feet he heard her mumble something that sounded like "Stupid floo travel…never fails I always fall." This of course made harry say "Actually Nymphadora I think that you fall whether it is from floo, Portkey, Apparition, or broom." That comment earned him a slap on the back of the head from fluer, a elbow in the ribs from Hermione and a glare from fluer.

As this was going on Ron was still laughing although now he was rolling on the floor. When he finally stopped laughing he saw the girls glaring at him and the two older ones had their wands at the ready so he smiled and asked "So how was the shopping?"

Harry was about to say that it was good but Hermione cut him off and said "It was great, we got harry some really nice clothes but no books." She said that last part with a pout and this time everyone laughed. Hermione then decided to ask ron "Where is everyone else?"

Ron just looked at her and pointed to the kitchen and said "they are in the meeting. We would be able to listen in but since Fred and George was inducted they have been blocking the doors from any type of device that they can think of, which is quite a lot" Harry just chuckled then asked "Will you get your sister and meet us back here, please"

Ron nodded and was about to go get her when she walked in and said "what do you need harry?"

Harry looked at her and said "Oh nothing just thought that maybe you would like to see a meeting?" She nodded and so together they walked into the kitchen. As soon as they entered the Headmaster looked up with astonishment and said "Why hello there it is about time that you got here."


	12. Rings of Love

_**As soon as they entered the Headmaster looked up with astonishment and said "Why hello there it is about time that you got here."**_

Harry just nodded and took a seat and laughed at everyone's astonished faces then said "I will explain everything later but for now I do believe that I will sit through this meeting because I have faced Voldemort more times than I like to count. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will sit through the meetings aswell because they have been through almost as much as I have. We will not become members until after we are adults and we will not sit in on a meeting during school unless invited. Is that acceptable?" Dumbledore just nodded and smiled a little.

Dumbledore then stood and said "The meeting may now begin. As most are well aware there was a breakout from Azkaban this morning and two Aurors were killed along with one deatheater. Now we also know that the deatheater was the brother of Victor Krum. Now what we do not know is if Victor is a deatheater or not does anyone have any information that may help us with this?"

Hermione just looked thoughtful then said "Victor may not be with the deatheaters but he most certainly has the views of one. When he invited me to stay with him that summer we decided to meet in Diagon alley. My parents were decided to purchase a portkey from gringotts so that they could go with me as a surprise. When Victor found out he said that they could come. We all took our portkeys and arrived at his manor. Once we arrived he told my parents that they had to stay in a hotel because muggles could not stay in his manor. We agreed because I thought that it had something to do with his headmaster being a deatheater and he had was being watched. But once he found out that I was going to stay with them he told them that I would stay with him in the manor and that they could see me once a day for lunch. My dad told him that that was not an option and if he did not agree to my parents being around then we were going to leave. Victor then drew his wand on my parents before he could do anything my dad had disarmed him and broke his wand. My dad then pulled out the portkey and grabbed us. The last thing I heard before we were pulled away was Victor saying that all muggles deserved to die and he make sure of it."

Hermione then started to cry, harry just leaned over and gave her a hug and held her while she calmed down. After she calmed down enough Dumbledore then looked at snape. Who said "I have not seen him at the meetings but that does not mean anything. The Dark Lord does have certain people who do not come to meetings due to their jobs and them trying to maintain their cover." Dumbledore nodded.

Moody then thought of something "Albus what if you brought Victor to work at the school. He could help Madam Hooch and you can keep an eye on him. If he is not a Deatheater then you could try to persuade him to our side. If he is then you know who will know about it and most likely Severus will be the one he tells so that he can watch over him and keep you off his back." Dumbledore nodded then said "That seems like a good idea."

Harry sat there then said "If he comes to Hogwarts I want him to be watched at ALL times. Under no circumstances should he be allowed ANYWHERE in the castle alone. Also he should not be allowed to know the Dormitories Passwords or those to other areas besides those that are extremely warded. He must act in a professional manner and he must not show favoritism to certain people. If he gives flying lessons to the slytherins then he must give them to the other houses aswell. Also he must not be allowed to duel ANYONE unless they start it or it is accepted by all the head of houses, You, and the other party. If one does not agree then the duel will be cancelled. If he gets a girlfriend then she will be monitored by a house elf secretly to check for potions and/or charms. I will find the elves to do the following and the checking for potions and/or charms. You must only tell him the rule on not dueling, and to not be alone. Say that it is for safety reasons. Is that okay?" Dumbledore just smiled and nodded his head, while everyone else just looked like they saw Halley's Comet pass over twice in one day.

After a few seconds of starring at harry Molly decided that she wanted to know what happened to harry earlier today so she said "Harry will you tell us what happened to day? If there is no more business to talk about or anything that we need to do." Harry just nodded and looked at Dumbledore who said "we have no more matters to talk about," Harry then started to tell his tale.

He got all of the way to the part where he was looking over his properties when the Grangers walked in along with two people who harry found out was named Mudungus Fletcher and Hestia Jones. Once they were situated harry recapped then told them about his Predicament. Once the Grangers found out about harry having to marry 11 women. Helen looked at him like he had two heads and Dan just frowned. Hermione then told them that if harry did not marry the women he could lose his magic or his life. They then relaxed but Helen still watched harry closely. After Harry was done Albus looked at Harry through his Half-moon glasses and Said "Do you have any thought on who these women might be?" Harry nodded and told them of his Contracts and then looked Hermione who just raised her hand along with Tonk's and Fleur.

Before the girls could say anything Dan Granger got up and left the room, Harry followed.

Outside in the Hallway Harry stopped Dan from leaving. "Dan stop please. I want you to know that while I did propose to your daughter I will NOT ever disrespect her. I have enough money that she will never want for anything ever again and she will still get that Big White Wedding that every girls deserves but you must understand I LOVE you daughter sir. That is an Emotion that I do not know that well. I was no shown love when I was little and I know that what I feel got your daughter is LOVE. I will ALWAYS love her even if halfway through this she decides that she does not love me then she can give back the ring. I will not Judge her or any of the girls for that matter. Now please sir lets go back in there and let your daughter talk about her new ring." With that Harry and Dan walked back into the Dining room.

While Harry and Dan was outside Hermione and the girls were talking about the rings and Hermione said "Mom I know that you and Dad might think that I am too young but you must understand. I have always loved Harry. He has been there for me all of the time. He jumped on the back of a troll for me whenever he was 11 and even this past year he taught everyone Defense Against the Dark Arts just so that we all would pass our OWL's. He went through torture after torture with Umbridge. She even went so far as to use a Blood Quill on him." At this everyone magical gasped. Helen just looked confused.

"It is an illegal Artifact that makes you write in your own blood instead of ink. The only people allowed to use on are those that are going for inheritance tests or if the minister says so. It is a very horrible thing to use on a kid, mom, and he did it just to tell the world that Voldemort was back. He even has scars on his hand from the Quill. Then he gets kicked off the Quidditch team because Malfoy was Goading him about his Parents. After all of that he still compassionate and caring to everyone that he meets and that is why I love him. He will do anything for those that he loves and think nothing of it. If there was ever anyone that would be better for me it would be a dream and even then It is Harry that I see standing beside me at the Alter." Helen just nodded through tear filled eyes then hugged her daughter. It was then that the door opened to reveal Harry and Dan.

Once everyone was sitting down again Hermione told everyone how she and the other girls received the rings. Of course all the girls in the room sighed and Megan said "I wish I could get one of those." Harry heard this and looked towards Remus who was reading a piece of paper and filed away Megan's words for later.

It was a little later that the meeting adjourned and the Weasleys were getting ready to use their portkey when Ron came over and said "Harry I would like to congratulate you and Hermione." Harry looked surprised and asked "What you are not angry with us." Ron shook his head and replied "Nah, I might have liked her before this year but Neville told me what happened after Hermione fell at the Ministry and I knew then that she would always be in my heart but as a sister, and that you loved her for all she is worth. Just treat her right please. And could help me get Luna to go out with me I really like her but I do not know how to ask her." Harry nodded and then gave Ron a quick hug then Ron disappeared.

After the Weasleys left Harry decided to go on to bed. As he was passing Mrs. Blacks' Portrait Harry said "If you can hear me Mrs. Black then listen very carefully. I will not destroy your Painting if you promise to not degrade anyone that walks in that door and too keep quite when people are in this house. Is that understood?" He received a snort as an answer and took that as a yes.

Harry then walked into his room and got ready for bed. Once his head hit the pillow he fell straight asleep.


	13. New Powers

_**Harry then walked into his room and got ready for bed. Once his head hit the pillow he fell straight asleep.**_

Harry awoke to voices muttering over his form. Before jumped up to grab his wand he heard "We should just wake him up, Godric." "Shut up Salazar, If we were not already dead tehn I would kill you again. Just let him wake up on his own, you know that time does not matter here." It was then that harry decided to "wake up". He stretched his arms and sat up and looked around at the people that were talking. What he saw almost made him faint.

Before him stood the four founders of Hogwarts and an Old Man with a staff. The two men were looking at each other with a look of pure hate while the Old man just sat there looking at them in amusement. Then a tall, petite black haired woman with Green eyes looked over at him and smiled. "Guys, look who just woke up?" The taller man with Brown Hair and Brown eyes looked at him and said "Hello their Harry, I am Godric Gryffindor, and this is my lovely wife, Rowena Ravenclaw." He said pointing at the tall dark haired women to his left. The tall Blond haired man with Grey eyes glared at him and said "I am Salazar Slytherin." A short woman with Brown hair and Brown eyes smiled sweetly and said "I of course am Helga Hufflepuff." Lastly the old man came forward and said "I am known by many names but you may know me better as Merlin."

Harry nodded to each one and then asked "what are you all doing in my room? Am I dead?" Godric Chuckled and Rowena said "No Harry you are not dead, you are just in this plain to receive our gifts to you, as our heir, if you want them. Know this if you take them you may come back to ask us questions if you really need to. If you do not wish to receive them you will not receive the gifts until you reach the age of 17." Harry thought for a second then said "I think that I will receive them now, please." Rowena nodded and Merlin stepped forward.

"Harry what you must know is that only people you really trust should know how you got these powers as they are very old and some have not been seen for many years." At Harry's nod he continued "Then from me you shall receive the gifts of Illusion, and Teleportation. Illusion is where you can place visions that only the intended target can see. Teleportation is a form a travel that allows you to enter any place even if they have the highest wards up." Harry nodded and thanked him.

Then Salazar stepped forward and said "Now from me you will receive a familiar that is a snake, potion and antidote knowledge, and the ability to breath underwater. Now the knowledge part is easy to understand. You will know everything there is to know but in order to get the potions made correctly you will have to practice making them. Breathing underwater is at minimum 5 hours with a 30 minute break but if you practice that time will of course increase while you break time will decrease. Although you will still have to have at least a 10 minute break. Now you may be wondering why I am giving you any powers to a Gryffindor, especially one that killed my pet, but I want you to know that, while I do believe that only Purebloods should be able to learn magic, I do not want Riddle to drag my name through the mud." With that Salazar walked away.

Next Helga came forward and said "From me you shall receive the knowledge of Herbology, Invisibility and a hippogriff familiar. The knowledge is just like Salazar's but the Invisibility means that while in the air you can become invisible. We know that you have shadow magic but that only works on the ground." Harry nodded and thanked her.

Next Godric stepped forward and said "From me you shall receive the knowledge of transfiguration, and the Dark Arts, you will also receive the ability to talk to any animal and you will receive a griffin as your familiar. The Transfiguration is straight forward but the Dark Arts are not. With this knowledge you will be able to counter any and all curses. You will of course have to practice but you must not go power hungry with these spells they can and will corrupt your soul like Riddle." Harry nodded and then said "Never will I become like him."

Lastly Rowena came forward. She smiled at him and said "From me you shall receive a raven familiar, the knowledge of Runes, Charms, and Healing. Also you shall be able to speak any language, with practice of course. You also will be able to learn faster and if the others agree I will give you the gift of life." At this the other gasped and Godric asked "Why would want to give him that?" Rowena just looked at him and replied sadly "I would give him that because In know that he has seen too much death and if this gift will give the power that he needs then well he will get it." The others thought for a second the nodded their heads.

Rowena smiled at them and then turned back to harry and said "The gift of life is where you will be able to bring people back to life IF they have by the act of war and only if you get there within an hour. Once that time limit is past to power will not work. Also if someone is about to die from a mortal would or from poison you can heal them. This gift must not be known except by people who you trust and only if they understand the rules. Now are you ready to receive your gifts?"

Harry nodded and said "I will use these gifts to change the world to be a better place." Then the five people waked up and stood in a circle around Harry who asked Merlin "how come the others gave me a familiar but not you?" Merlin just smiled and replied "You will soon know the answer to your question. Now if we want you to go to our vaults and gather what you think that you will need, especially the trunks. But remember to not show anyone that you do not trust what you get. Also please make sure that you try your hardest to make friends with those less fortunate than you remember allies come from all over. Now in do believe that your fiancés are getting ready to walk into your room so we must hurry. Now when you wake up please do not use any magic for at least a day." Harry nodded and they began to chant. Harry then began to glow first white, then green, then gold, then red and lastly blue.

Harry awoke to his door being thrown open and the girls running in. They looked at him for a second then Hermione asked "what was up with the light show?" Harry smiled and replied "I will tell you in the morning now what do you need?" The girls blushed and Tonks said "we were wondering if we could sleep with you tonight?" Harry nodded and held open the cover for them to get in. Hermione was on his right with fleur and Tonks was on his left. They moved to where Hermione's head was on his chest and fleur was on his right arm while tonks also had her head on his chest. Harry just smiled and said "You all can sleep with me anytime you want. I love you all." The girls smiled and they each kissed him. The last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep was "I love you too." From each girl.


End file.
